Talk:Flower–Fruit Mountain
Name First of all, you spelled the name wrong it's Flower Fruit Mountain not Flower Fruit Moutain, i hope someone changes the name because I don't know how to? (talk) 14:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Same? I don't think so... Lava geyser was anime only and works differently. I'll admit they look similar, but flower fruit mounain is forming upward(like a mountain) around it's target. And lava geyser is... like a geyser, it behaves like a liquid(as in it flows downward) and if you look at the anime, it flows down with liquid properties to change the field into a lava setting(almost like a volcano's insides). They look similar starting out, but perform different effects in the end. But this is just my view on it, do what you think is right.(posted here because of the rename.)Skarrj (talk) 14:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC) On the contrary, we shouldn't forget that, the anime Lava Geyser was aimed for Kisame and this one was aimed at the Eight-Tails, there is a huge difference of size. So I think they're the same technique , just used on a target of different size. What do you think? (talk) 14:15, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :And most importantly that it's an anime-only technique. So it should either be deleted in light of this one, or let alone they cannot be the same thing.--Cerez365™ 14:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So if we delete the Lava Geyser then it's picture and anime debut will be shifted to this article? (talk) 14:21, December 7, 2011 (UTC) It's impossible for them to be the same jutsu. So how about we keep both? Add a trivia if it's important. But lets keep this wiki filled with all the information possible(anime or manga). They are not the same, several reasons why, so lets keep them separated for now. Skarrj (talk) 14:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you tell us those several reasons? (talk) 14:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93PGaNLBbnk If you watch the Lava Geyser, you'll see they're not too different. My question still stands, give reasons why they can't be the same technique? (talk) 14:37, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Well? (talk) 15:42, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't think so... It's like Torune using Secret Technique: Insect Gathering, but that jutsu is anime-only also... I think they're different.--Omojuze (talk) 16:06, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I see the similarities between those techniques. It can go either way for me, though I think since the anime technique didn't receive a name, I'd be more ok with them being merged. It's not like the situation we had with Explosive Bubble and Water Release: Bubbles Technique. And when did Torune use Insect Gathering? Omnibender - Talk - 19:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) No I don't ment that Torune used Insect Gathering - He didn't, but it looked similiar, the same way lava geyser with flower fruit mountain.--Omojuze (talk) 19:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) So any decision yet? (talk) 17:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) They're different, cuz we don't know if Lava Geyser was used with the aid of Four-Tails or not. This technique was used while Roshi was in version 2, or full four-tails state.--Omojuze (talk) 17:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Don't be ridiculous, it was literally stated that Rōshi borrowed the power to use Lava Release ninjutsu from the Four-Tails. In the anime, Rōshi wasn't seen, so it can't be said that they aren't the same, as shown in the video link above, Kisame literally stated "Did he finally calm down?" meaning that he was in tailed beast form at least. (talk) 17:37, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Not necessarily. Rōshi could still be fighting as himself, without being transformed, just being very intense in his attacks. Omnibender - Talk - 17:43, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :You could be right, but the point remains. Are they the same jutsu? (talk) 17:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I think they could be, and they could just as easily not be. I don't oppose merging the two pages, but I understand why some would rather leave them split. Omnibender - Talk - 17:53, December 8, 2011 (UTC) So they're gonna stay that way? (talk) 17:59, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Lava and Gobi appearing the part of this attack is too confusing... Roshi used his lava technique and then the 5 Tails suddenly appeared it looks like that the 5 Tails was the full transformation of the beast that used that "lava jutsu" :Yeah, at first I thought the Gobi/Han was doing that but that's not the case.--Cerez365™ 02:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes. In the previous page, you can see Rōshi putting his hands on the ground, making it look lava-like before it erupts. Omnibender - Talk - 20:40, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Name The Rōmaji for this technique is (花果山, Kakazan) shouldn't be (Yōton:kakazan) meaning "lava release: Flower Fruit Mountain". --Charmanking2198 (talk) 20:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yōton is not given as part of the name.--''Deva '' 21:02, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Again Bringing this back, should Lava Geyser be merged/deleted and just have a mention of it in the trivia? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 18:15, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :Still can go either way with me, though I'd be leaning towards merging, since we'd get rid of one unnamed article. Omnibender - Talk - 22:42, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Agreed. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 23:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) viz name floral mountain is given in the viz volume 60.--J spencer93 (talk) 06:01, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Taijutsu? Was this classified as Taijutsu in the databook? Seems more like a ninjutsu to me. --Sorrel (talk) 17:05, November 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Taijutsu Trivia How is this Taijutsu? I get that the data book says it, but feel likes something you should make a trivia note about. Their isn't a physcial part to this jutsu, kind of removing it from being a Taijutsu.--J spencer93 (talk) 23:30, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well, the databook's are considered canon, so if it really labels this tech taijutsu, then it just is what it is unfortunately. I do see your point though given the description.--Mina talk | 02:04, July 23, 2015 (UTC)